What's In a Name?
by EmeraldOcean
Summary: Kaiba receives a birthday present from his brother and now must come to a decision. No romance. No pairings. No hinting at pairings. Wow. Has that ever happened before?


**What's In a Name?**

**One-Shot**

**By: Emerald Ocean**

* * *

_This is just like any other decision I have had to make... _Kaiba told himself as he stared into the eyes of the other occupant of the room. _I can overcome this challenge, and I will make the right decision..._

So just like with any challenge, Kaiba did what came most naturally. He turned to his computer. _Research...that is the only way I will be able to find what I want... _he thought to himself, looking away from the bright eyes and back at his computer screen.

"Meow..." the tiny little tabby orange and white kitten stood from his previous sitting position and stretched.

He was a recent present from Mokuba for the young CEO's last birthday, which had occurred only two days ago. Apparently this idea had come for one of his chefs, a British woman by the name of Sofi. Who, incidentally, made the best tea in the world. This Sofi seemed to be under the impression he would enjoy a furry friend. Mokuba took to the idea instantly and went with his friend, Casey, after school and bought him for his older brother.

"Calm down..." Kaiba told him, as he felt his small companion becoming restless. "I will find you a name yet..."

And yet, for the first time since he could remember, his own research skills were failing him. He did not know what meaning he wished for his kitty's name, and he also did not know what letter he wanted it to start with. He simply looked through the long lists of names blankly, trying to find one that fit.

"Hackett?" Kaiba stared at the page, "Why the hell would ANYONE want to name their kid or pet a name with the meaning of 'little woodsman'..." he shook his head. _No...that just won't do..._

While Kaiba was frustrated with his search, the thus far unnamed kitten was working his way off the desk. His owner had purposefully left each of his drawers open so that they doubled as stairs nicely. If he had will enough to do so, the kitten would easily be able to make it to the floor on his own.

And, being a curious little fellow, he could not resist.

He leaped up and fell right into the first drawer, right onto of a pile of blue satin. Meowing happily as he pushed his paws into the comfy fabric, he drew Kaiba's attention.

"I knew that was a good idea as soon as I thought of it...I will have to remember to thank Marina..." He mused out loud, referring to the lady who did his dry cleaning and had given him the satin as a present, before returning to the search.

With Kaiba's attention clearly turned again, the kitty decided to try and make it for the second drawer, only his leg caught at the end of his leap, causing him to slide harmlessly down the fabric and land on the floor in surprise. Clearly awakened by that adventure, he darted around the soft carpet joyfully.

Turning, his cat eyes caught the fabric again, moving silkily in the slight breeze of the fan. The kitten darted to under Kaiba's desk in alarm and pressed himself against his owner's leg, meowing nervously.

Dropping one hand down, Kaiba ran his fingers through the cat's ears, "Just another moment, and I shall have you named...then I will get your food and drink ready..." he murmured to his alert kitten.

Purring at being petted, the small guy momentarily forgot about the offending satin fabric and took the time to run his body along Kaiba's hand, moving around his legs and rubbing against the cushy Blue Eyes White Dragon slippers he was currently wearing. Another gift. This time from his secretary, Deanna. Not that he would tell a soul he actually wore them.

It was then that the young kitten saw it. The fabric was back and he crouched stealthily behind his master's slippers. He watched the fabric whip about with huge eyes. Pausing for a long moment, waiting for the right time before tearing over to the drawer and throwing his whole body against the fabric, biting and kicking wildly.

The noise drew Kaiba's attention and he looked down in surprise at his kitten fight furiously with the fabric that had, moments ago, saved him. Letting out a laugh, Kaiba grabbed the top end of the sheet and gave it a little tug, causing his cat to tense more and dash away again, hiding back behind Kaiba's own legs.

Still laughing, Kaiba shook his head, and scooped the kitten up. "You are too funny...and distracting..." he told him, watching the cat's eyes slowly go back to normal size.

"Meow..." he said innocently, curling up in Kaiba's arm.

His look softening, Kaiba smiled at him before looking up at the screen and sighing. "This is getting me nowhere...Who names their children 'Zanebono'?" He paused, looking at the meaning. "'The good one', hm? No, but I wonder...Just 'Zane'...Zane..." he muttered to himself.

Setting the kitten gently down on his lap, he held still as he did a search for that name. He smirked upon seeing the results.

Picking the kitten back up, he held him close, "Ahh...God's grace, and sea-friend...I suppose that fits, as I am a seahorse..." he let out a slight laugh. "Zane."


End file.
